peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The legend of Heropig
Sequelll!!! since i don't wanna give any spoilers, i won't say anything up here c: Transcript Peppa rode 1000 miles to the Peppatown forest on her bike. -le fog is everywhere- Peppa: phew! ~gets out flashlight~ finally here. better get moving. ~walks into the forest~ Mysterious voice: peppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Peppa: ? ~hears foot steps~ Mysterious voice: PEPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Peppa: you better ger out here! um. i have a sword! Suzy: ~runs out of the fog~ PEPPA! Peppa: AAAAAAAH!!! ~splashes apple juice on suzy~ Suzy: hey! Peppa:....suzy? what are you doing out here? you scared me! Suzy: i wanted to come with you. you know, so you have someone to talk to. Peppa: but it's freezing out! Suzy: that's what i said to you. and look who's out here. Peppa: well, you--...good point. let's get moving. ~they both walk into the forest~ Suzy: woah. it's all creepy in here Peppa: right? Suzy:. i'm hungry. do you have any food? Peppa: oh. here ~hands suzy some bread~ Suzy: thanks! ~the three ducks walk up~ Suzy: NOT NOW, DUCKS! ~gobbles up bread~ Ducks: quack! quack!! ~they all run away~ Suzy: what? you afraid of a little hunger!? Ducks: QUACK QUACK! QUACK QUACK!!!! Peppa: I think they're trying to tell us something. Suzy: nah. they're just stupid. ~Heropig appears behind suzy~ Peppa: um...SUZY? Suzy: ? Peppa: SUZY LOOK BEHIND YOU!! Suzy: I'm not falling for it! Peppa: Look! Suzy: No! Peppa: LOOK! Suzy: NO!! ~turns around a little~ i don't care what you sa-- AAAAAH!!! Suzy: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Heropig: you're not going NO WHERE! Suzy: you better check that grammar, bro. Heropig: ~gets fire out of no where and throws it at suzy, lighting her on fire~ Suzy: AAHHH!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~screamz like a dino on drugs~ Peppa: ~splashes suzy with more apple juice~ oops. there goes the last of the apple juice.. Suzy: omg..omg.. alright. i'm good. so, you are.... Heropig: They call me Heropig. You've probably never heard of me. Suzy: actually, i have, Heropig: really? :D. wait no. why have you two come here!? Peppa: well Suzy says she saw you here and i wanted to prove her wrong so i came here and she followed me and yea.. Heropig: alright. alright! i get it. well, time for you to die! :D Peppa: ~reaches into her backpack~ not on my watc--...where's the sword!?!? ~sees the backpack has a hole at the bottom of it~ Suzy: no sword? Peppa: no sword. Suzy: ohhhh shi-- ~Heropig throws a rock at Peppa~ Peppa: ow! Heropig: are you guys gonna die or what!8? Peppa: Suzy! find me a replacement for a sword! Suzy: yes, ur magesty :\ ~pulls a branch off a tree and brings it to Peppa~ Peppa: prepare to fight! Heropig: ~floats up~ come and get me!! Peppa: what? you can fly? no fair! Heropig: nothing's fair, kid. Peppa: actually, i'm pretty sure you're younger than m-- ~gets slapped by Heropig~ Peppa: two times! REALLY, HERO? Heropig: no one calles me that except for my FRIENDS! ~throws fire at Peppa~ Peppa: ~dodges fire with branch sword~ ~branch sword lights on fire~ Peppa: oh crap! oh crap! bad idea! ~pats out fire~ Heropig: ~blasts peppa with a laser~ Peppa: ALRIGHT! as of right now, no powers! Heropig: aw. ~flies down~ you're no fun :c Suzy: true dat :| Peppa: come and get ME! Heropig: um....uh.. Peppa: ~punches heropig in the face~ Heropig: OW! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ~flies away~ Peppa: what about our fight!? Heropig: FORGET IT! OWWIEOWWIEOWWIEOWWIE ~teleports away~ Peppa:......wow. ~back at suzy's house~ Peppa: so, it turns out Heropig is actually a big baby. Suzy: and you loose Peppa: what are you talking about? Suzy: you said Heropig wasn't real. but he IS, Peppa: shut up. Mummy sheep: what have you kids been doing? Peppa: i challened Heropig to a fight and won. Mummy sheep: .....HAHAHA! you kids and your imaginations! H3R0P1G G0T FR13NDZ0N3D BY 5UZY Category:Non-Cracktastic Category:Banned Episodes